Be with me once more
by Kajune
Summary: He thought killing the man would bring himself salvation, instead, the past 12 months have driven to try and undo what he had regretfully done. Kougami X Makishima


**Title **: Be with me once more

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Psycho-Pass.

**Genre** : Hurt / Comfort / Romance

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary **: He thought killing the man would bring himself salvation, instead, the past 12 months have driven him to try and undo what he had regretfully done. Kougami X Makishima

* * *

**Makishima Day, Story**

* * *

Kougami Shinya, dressed in his usual black suit, is approaching a very specific area on a very specific day. In the palm of his hands is an amulet, and even with the sun still setting, it glows very brightly. A beautiful, purple color it has, though Kougami is uninterested in it, for all he cares about now is what it shall be used for.

Surrounded by the weeds of a giant field, with hopefully no human nor machine less than a mile away, Kougami tirelessly walks forward, cradling the unique object as he stares at that spot, that spot marked by a cross, not out of sympathy but so he knows _exactly_ where it is.

In case there is a question as to how he obtained the white wooden cross, which faces the sun directly, he built it, a couple of months after having first arrived here, for he had gotten tired of searching for it each time he visited.

Yes, Kougami has visited this spot for a whole year now, by coming once every month since he fired his last bullet, into the head of the man he knew was too dangerous to simply arrest, or simply spare the life of. True, that there were things interesting about the young man, but they were hardly an excuse for allowing such a brutal figure to exist. He may not be the worst man born, but he surely was bad enough...to execute.

However, Kougami soon came to realize that regret was eating him up from the inside, and soon began manifesting as nightmares and visions, until one old lady offered him an amulet that could make a miracle happen.

People know for a fact that the dead can't be brought back to life, but their spirits...can be summoned, even for a little while.

Obviously, the hard-headed former Enforcer did not take her word for it, but when a bunch of ghosts started popping up and haunting him, while wearing similar amulets, Kougami was left to accept that he was either going mad or this was the way to end his sufferings.

Now, back on the hill where his rival's body once lied, until he himself picked it up and took it elsewhere...to be burnt, Kougami carefully places the amulet on the dry dirt in front of the cross, and mutters the name...

"Makishima." When nothing happens, he says, "Makishima Shougo."

Then, just as demonstrated and personally tested once before, a happy-looking, transparent man appears, looking no different than the corpse he had reduced him to, except for the lack of blood. Makishima Shougo's spirit was back.

"Live."

With those words, Makishima's form solidified, and Kougami instantly reached out and grabs an arm. He can feel no warmth, no pulse, just...a spine-tingling touch, a cold one too.

He is not surprised that the magic worked, instead he is concerned on what to do next. After having tricked Makishima's spirit to come out once, while hiding from a distance so as to not be seen, he was finally released from his obsession over the loss of his greatest enemy. However, deep down he continued to feel that one glance was not enough, and even if the nightmares were gone, he still knew that what he thought he wouldn't miss was gone.

Which is why he has returned to this place, ready to face the white-haired man yet, he is without words. Astounded the other looks, upon realizing how he can touch and feel things, though no matter what...he is not alive; all because of Kougami.

Soon, their contrasting eyes meet, and Makishima merely smiles at his favorite 'toy'.

Kougami on the other hand, looks very worn out.

No, not simply from having allowed himself to play with a witch's tool, but from having to also try his best to avoid getting caught arriving here. He could not let a single regular person see him leave town, not a single drone nor a single Enforcer or Inspector, especially from Unit 1.

He needed to get here, safe and sound, without losing the amulet too.

Then how did he manage to do so over an entire year? Simple : the rules of the city have changed, or more precisely, been upgraded, so that less people can go wild, less people can rebel, and for some who manage to earn the system's interest, Sibyl will more easily catch them.

It seems that despite his death, Sibyl is still coming after Makishima. Searching and searching for the body they have been, until recently, though that hasn't stopped Kougami from behind forced to cause 'accidental' explosions, leading to not only the near-deaths of many civilians, but also the successful destruction of Makishima's second-located house.

Not wanting Sibyl, the system which turned Makishima into the unacceptable killer that he was, to win over anything involving the man, Kougami has secretly battled them, forcing him to destroy any traces of the white-haired off the face of the planet.

Until he himself could not stand the loss.

"Kougami..."

The spirit whispers, in a voice so longed for that it makes Kougami's heart race.

"Kougami..."

When there is no response, Makishima soon says it again.

Kougami, is panting for air, while at the same time trying to clear his mind. For so long, has he wanted to hear that voice, to see that face, and to touch that skin. He cannot understand why his desires are so strong, resembling a hunter's lust for its prey very much.

Didn't he kill the man already? So why, why does his own soul yearn to be with what he had won a long battle over with?

It doesn't make sense, nor does the possibility of this spirit being here too.

With his lifeless back leaning against the cross, as he sits right where he once laid, now wearing the amulet, Makishima simply watches Kougami with an amused smile, knowing that further calling would only cause more cloudiness in the other's mind.

_He has been watching..._

"Makishima..."

The raven-haired finally mutters, thus breaking the peaceful silence, amidst the darkening scenery. Slowly does he look up, and gazes into those golden eyes. What to say and what to do, without either being too irrational. He knows he can't just lash out and attack Makishima further, for what he sees before him is no different from 'remains'. No point in kicking the skull around when its owner has long died.

The only use this amulet serves, is to enable seeing, speaking and touching, and maybe all that will do.

Just what...should he say?

"Did you miss me?" Makishima jokingly asks, causing Kougami to get slightly annoyed.

He doesn't want to admit it to _anyone_, that he longed to see his prey again. So easy it was to chase him and shoot him, and now he simply wishes - at least to a certain degree - that such an act never happened, even at the costs of many innocent lives, including Masaoka.

This man is a killer, and kill shall he do for as long as he lives.

As an Enforcer, it was his duty to _'hunt him down'_.

Now that he is neither the smart Inspector nor the vicious dog, Kougami has no real need to erase Makishima's existence, except for when it comes to Sibyl, the system which he once thought was justice; now he knows it is corrupted.

"No." Kougami bluntly says.

However, the unsteadiness of his voice, the exhaustion in his expression, and the fact that _he_ summoned Makishima, all contradict this. Yet he is still to stubborn to be directly honest.

"Then, what do you want?"

Kougami ponders further, on his means to satisfy this strange longing. Of course, he could bring Makishima into another Pencak Silat fight, but what point would there be, if Makishima is merely a ghost? He could talk about Shakespeare until the sun rose back up, but there would be no point in that either.

Then what? What does he want?

Unable to find a logical answer, one that would help clarify his reasons for doing all that he has done since the day he killed Makishima, the once proud man soon submits to his emotions rather than his mind, and just like that, his instincts over take him.

"You."

He answers, and gently, does he push Makishima backwards.


End file.
